Lord of the Song
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: When Arthur wakes to a heartfelt song drifting through his window he thinks nothing of it, until he finds his father singing in the throne room. And then Morgana singing in her room and Merlin humming a soft melody. Why is everyone singing today? - Comedy
1. Chapter 1

Lord of the Song

**Summary: **When Arthur wakes to a heartfelt song drifting through his window he thinks nothing of it, until he finds his father singing in the throne room. And then Morgana singing in her room and Merlin humming a soft melody. Why is everyone singing today?

**Disclaimer**: This is a Fan-fiction story of the T.V Series; Merlin, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All Characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 (Aka Mimi) takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant.

However, this story plot and all Characters not affiliated with the show are Copyright © 2008 to Elemental-Zer0 (Aka Mimi)

**Authors Note/Warnings**: My first attempt at a comedic story in that a spell has been cast upon the populace of Camelot and when a beat starts or a melody sounds, the people can't help but burst into heartfelt song… except for Arthur it seems. Yeah its a musical Merlin but hey, I wanted to have a bit of fun. This seemed like the best idea. Not to worry I will finish Labyrinth of the Lost too so stop panicking lol :)

Let me know what you think, but no flames please (Pun notwithstanding). If you have any criticism to make please do it politely otherwise I shall ignore your words. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…)

* * *

**Lord of the Song**

"_Through the window of my soul_

_All the secrets that I hold_

_Will be yours for always, always…_"

A soft voice slowly roused him from his peaceful slumber. He was warm and comfortable and it was far too early to be up yet but for some reason he was drawn to that voice softly singing.

"_Like a whisper in the wind_

_The gentle breeze touches my skin_

_And I know you're with me always, always…_"

It was so heartfelt and true that he felt as though he were still dreaming, and yet the cool breeze blowing from his open window told him that he was very much awake.

"_I can feel it in the air_

_The fire that we share_

_Can only come from deep within_

"_It's a light that burns so bright_

_It guides you through the night_

_And leads you to me_

_So find your way back _

"_And hold me, touch me_

_Let the love come rushing through me_

_I'm yours with every breath I take_

_Forever and ever_

"_Hold on, to love_

_Cause deep down_

_That's what we're made of_

_Never let go for my heart's sake_

_Cause my heart belongs to you…_"

He sat up, dazed and confused, and shoved his covers away before getting out of bed and padding softly across his cold stone floor (making sure he kept as much to the rugs as possible) to his window and peered out.

"_I lie awake to hear you breathe_

_Only you can feel the need_

_That builds and burns so deep inside me, inside me…_"

And there she was; a lone servant in the courtyard, a broom held in her hand and a dreamy look on her face.

"_As the moon lights up the sky_

_There's a thousand reasons why_

_My heart will only beat for you_

"_You're the reason that I live_

_So now all I've got to give_

_I give it to you_

_Just don't fight the feeling_

"_Hold me, touch me_

_Let the love come rushing through me_

_I'm yours with every breath I take_

_Forever and ever_

"_Hold on, to love_

_Cause deep down _

_That's what we're made of_

_Never let go for my heart's sake_

_Cause my heart belongs to you…_"

He watched as she swept the steps that lead to the palace doors, keeping his home looking splendidly clean for all to admire. She swept left and right and spun around in an amateur dance step, completely oblivious or uncaring toward her audience from high above her.

"_Laa… Waiting for you, love will see you through…_"

Arthur gave a soft smile. His people were happy, and that made him happy. He stepped away from the window, leaving it open so that the servant's voice could still be heard as she sung her heart out, and he moved to his closet – might as well start the day now that he was up.

"_Hold me, touch me_

_Let the love come rushing through me_

_I'm yours with every breath I take_

_Forever and ever…_"

He had to admit, waking up to such a sound was nice and he found a rare heartfelt smile of his own form on his lips as he searched for something to wear for the promising day.

"_Hold on, to love_

_Cause deep down_

_That's what we're made of_

_Never let go for my heart's sake_

_Cause my heart belongs to you…_"

And as the servant girl finished her song… he himself began to hum the tune of her song as he went about his morning business. And that was how Merlin found his master that morning; fully dressed, groomed and humming a happy tune.

"In high spirits this morning, Sire?" He asked as entered and set down the tray of delicious smelling food for the Prince's breakfast on the table, removing the lids and setting the cutlery in perfect order before moving away to clear the washing from the floor from whence it was strewn the night before.

Arthur turned then and smiled at him, something which hardly ever happened unless they'd just escaped a particularly difficult death trap and come out relatively unscathed… To say Merlin was a tad suspicious was an understatement.

"Yes I suppose I am Merlin." The Crowned Prince replied as he sat down to his breakfast, still smiling. Merlin, gave him an odd look before continuing to strip the Prince's bed sheets and bundling them up into the wash basket. He was just about to take his leave with the day's washing when Arthur spoke again,

"I feel like going out for a ride today Merlin." He began, but not in his usual commanding way which baffled the poor servant. "I want to enjoy the beautiful day outside. Please have my horse ready within the hour." And Merlin was shocked. The Prince had just said 'Please!'... "And I have training with the Knights this afternoon so I'll need my armour ready for that too." The young royal added, his eyes wandering to his window as he chewed his morning meal.

Merlin quickly realised he was staring and snapped to attention, giving a formal bow and a quick "Yes Sire," before leaving the room. As he left the young Prince in his good mood, the young warlock began to smile in disbelief.

Now he'd seen everything…

* * *

All in all the Prince had thoroughly enjoyed himself that day, he'd had a lovely ride in the woodland outside the city and his training had gone brilliantly, his knights were improving by the minute it seemed. But all good things must come to an end… especially when they appeared out of the blue to begin with.

Sadly, Arthur's good day turned sour when a strange and sudden illness of a serving girl was reported by Gaius after he'd been asked about his day by the King.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen, and she was perfectly healthy mere hours before she was found in her condition. I'm sorry Sire, but at the moment I'm at a loss as to what has caused this, nor do I know yet how to cure her." Arthur listened intently to Gaius' report and wondered who the young serving girl was. For a moment he thought about Gwenivere, Morgana's handmaiden but quickly threw the thought away; Morgana would have warned him purposely or not if her precious handmaiden had become suddenly ill.

"I see, keep me informed. I want to know if it spreads. We all might be in danger if it's contagious." The King replied, thinking more of the bigger picture than the smaller details.

Still curious, Arthur decided to follow Gaius and drill the old physician for details.

"Gaius, who is it that has fallen ill?" He asked as they departed the throne room, leaving King Uther behind with his evening meal. Unsurprisingly, the old physician merely gave him a questioning eyebrow before acquiescing to the Prince's request for information.

"She is a young serving girl who works in the laundry room, usually doing laundry the whole day but in the mornings, she sweeps the front of the palace. No one knows…" But the Prince had stopped listening; stopped moving completely. It was the serving girl from this morning? The one singing the song outside his window…

"Sire, are you alright?" Gaius's voice asked, bringing the shocked Prince back to his senses. He looked at the old physician with an unsure look about him, not quite trusting himself to answer.

"What's her name?" He finally asked, slowly recovering from the shock that had hit him. Gaius peered at the Prince curiously.

"Lydia Townsend, Sire." Arthur nodded, taking in the information.

"And what are her symptoms?" He asked, still not quite believing the coincidence of the situation. Gaius frowned at the Prince, clearly not sure what to make of the young man's behaviour.

"Sire, are you sure you're feeling alright?" He asked again, concern seeping through those old eyes of his. But Arthur was suddenly not a patient man.

"I'm fine! Just answer the question!" He regretted it immediately but was in too much of a state to repent or apologise.

"Of course Sire, her symptoms are quite dire and came on quite suddenly too." Gaius began, "Her colleague saw it happen; apparently one minute she was fine but the next she was struggling to breathe and felt hot to the touch but she was shivering as though she were freezing. She fainted soon after that and that was when I arrived. She's been unconscious ever since, save for a few lucid moments." Arthur drank in the details and gave a studious nod.

"Thank you Gaius, please keep me informed of her health." He requested and began to return to his chambers but stopped as though suddenly remembering something. He turned back to the stunned physician quickly. "Oh, and if she happens to wake, tell her she has a lovely voice and that I look forward to hearing her sing again." He added before loping off to his chambers, leaving a stunned Gaius in his wake.

* * *

And that was how Merlin found his Master that evening; pacing the floor before his hearth, thumb nail stubbornly stuck between his teeth and a serious frown upon his face.

"Did your ride not please you Sire?" He asked by way of greeting as he entered with the cleaned laundry from that morning. Arthur waved a dismissive hand as Merlin set to work on putting the laundry away in to the closet.

Arthur turned and leaned his hands on the table before the hearth and just watched Merlin as he placed the folded items of clothing in their proper places within the closet, a contemplative look upon his face as though he wanted to ask a question but wasn't sure how to ask.

Merlin soon became aware of his Master's stare and finally turned to face him.

"Something wrong Sire?" He asked as he took out another folded piece of clothing from the laundry basket and placed it neatly inside the wardrobe.

"Tell me Merlin, you must have regular contact with the laundry room in the castle, yes?" Arthur asked after a moment's hesitation. Merlin looked up surprised at such a question, his hands paused in their work.

"Yes…" He answered slowly, "Where do you suppose these came from?" He asked, casting another curious glace at his Master before resuming his work. But Arthur didn't respond to his jibe, instead he remained focused on his curious questioning.

"Did you know a girl who worked there by the name of Lydia?" He asked, moving his gaze down to his hands that he'd placed shoulder width apart on the table before him. He could feel Merlin look up at him again before returning his gaze to the closet, his hands still.

"Yes." He replied, quietly. Too quietly. Arthur looked up and was a little surprised by the expression on his servants face; he seemed pensive… and upset? "I know her." He confirmed as he picked up the next item in his pile of laundry, but held onto it and looked at it for a moment before Arthur realised he wasn't looking at it but something else, something far off in the distance.

"She's a friend of mine." He continued, "Kind and cheery… and she always had a song to cheer me up with." Then he took a breath and resumed his work with a sense of purpose before continuing. "She lives in the lower city, just past Draco Inn on the market square. Has two younger brothers called Ben and Oliver. Their parents passed away last fall and left her to look after the two boys. She confided in me once that it had scared her immensely but this past summer she's been particularly happy and with good reason too. She's courting a young blacksmith's boy who seems to be earning enough to be able to support both her and her brothers." Arthur listened as his servant regaled the story of how the two had met in a market, and how love had blossomed over the coming days but then something in Merlin's tone changed, the lofty note suddenly disappeared.

"But today she… well, she collapsed today. Gaius doesn't know what it is that's ailing her but he's doing his best. He'll find a cure, I'm sure." This part of course, Arthur already knew, but he didn't say anything.

"What of her brothers?" He asked, watching as Merlin finished with the laundry and closed the door of the closet before picking up the laundry basket and turning to him.

"I visited them earlier with some bread and soup. They're worried of course and they've been keeping up with Lydia's chores, washing, cleaning and tending their small vegetable patch. I helped them for a few hours but I couldn't stay for long." He explained. "Sire, may I ask as to why you are inquiring about this?"

Of course, he'd been anticipating that question but hadn't thought it'd come so soon. I mean, why _would_ a high ranking Prince inquire about a laundry servant's health and family life?

"I wanted to know of her daily routine in case her illness was attributed to a specific source. If I get any later reports of this same illness and I find a pattern in the victims' daily schedules, I may be able to discover the source of this illness and stop it from spreading, possibly even helping Gaius find out what the illness is and cure it." Arthur explained; surprised at how easy it was to come up with a logical explanation for his illogical questioning.

"Oh." Was all Merlin could respond with before looking thoughtful for a second. "Well she did mention that she'd bumped into a few travelling Minstrels last night at the Draco Inn, I'm going there myself tonight to see what all the fuss is about. I could report back to you if you feel it might be important?" He offered, shifting the now empty laundry basket to one side. Arthur frowned, failing to see the connection his servant had obviously made with a sudden illness and Minstrels…

"And why would I want to spy on Minstrels when I'm investigating an illness?" He asked in a slightly condescending manner, but still curious as to what Merlin's reasoning might be.

"Well there's two reasons that I can think of; one, that's the only difference in her schedule for the last few moons, meaning that it's only logical to assume that that's where she contracted the illness," Arthur had to agree that was a valid point. "And two; one of the Minstrel's might be a carrier or worse, an instigator of some sort." Again, Arthur had to agree on the merit of Merlin's assumptions. Perhaps the boy wasn't as dim witted as he thought?

"Your points have some merit to them Merlin, I'm impressed." He complimented, "Ok, go tonight and report back to me at first light." He decided and gave Merlin a nod to acknowledge that he could leave now. Merlin gave a quick and awkward bow, still holding the laundry basket, and moved to the door.

"Oh and Merlin…" He stopped as Arthur called him back.

"Sire?" He asked, turning back to his Master.

Arthur gave him a meaningful look. "Those brothers of hers; make sure they're looked after." And for the second time that day, Merlin had to stop himself from staring in shock.

"Y-yes Sire." And with that, he left the room with a disbelieving smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lord of the Song**

**Summary: **When Arthur wakes to a heartfelt song drifting through his window he thinks nothing of it, until he finds his father singing in the throne room. And then Morgana singing in her room and Merlin humming a soft melody. Why is everyone singing today?

**Disclaimer**: This is a Fan-fiction story of the T.V Series; Merlin, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All Characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 (Aka Mimi) takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant.

The songs used in this chapter are:

_**Leanne Rhymes **__– Right Kind of Wrong_

_**Great Big Sea **__– The Night Pat Murphy Died_

And the one used last chapter was;

_**Hayley Westenra **__– My Heart Belongs to You_

However, this story plot and all Characters not affiliated with the show are Copyright © 2008 to Elemental-Zer0 (Aka Mimi)

**Authors Note/Warnings**: Well, I said a funny bit was coming… but in all honesty I don't think I'm cut out for writing comedy. I even managed to turn a musical Merlin into something serious. I suck ass at this stuff ok?

Let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it politely otherwise I shall ignore your words. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…)

* * *

**Lord of the Song**

"… _and the fiddler's son _

_Got out his rum _

_And drank the night awaaaaay_!"

Ok so the Minstrels were good. Merlin would grant them that much. They were very entertaining and the energy and good cheer that they spread was contagious. He even found him smiling and humming along to some of the songs he knew and had heard before.

And as the music faded and the man singing left his note, a roaring cheer rose from the crowded inn. Merlin even found himself cheering alongside them, as did Gwen. Yes, Gwen had needed a night out, a way to relax and unwind so Merlin had practically kidnapped her from her home. And now she was merrily on her way to a horrid morning but she'd still thank him for it later.

"Who wants another one?" The singer cried earning a chorus of 'ayes' and 'yeses' from the merry crowd. And Merlin even found himself asking for more alongside a smiling and giggling Gwen as he moved them both to the bar and purchased one more glass of ale each. The Minstrels plucked an opening chord, and that's when Merlin felt it; the feel of hot, piercing eyes glued to his back. He turned, frowning, as he looked at the crowd but they were all looking at the Minstrels as the singer took the stage again.

"_Oh the night that Paddy Murphy died, is a night I'll never forget  
Some of the boys got loaded drunk, and they ain't got sober yet;  
As long as a bottle was passed around every man was feelin' gay  
O'Leary came with the bagpipes, some music for to play_"_That's how they showed their respect for Paddy Murphy  
That's how they showed their honour and their pride;  
They said it was a sin and shame and they winked at one another  
And every drink in the place was full the night Pat Murphy died"_

The song took his attention for a moment, his smile returned as he sipped at his drink. He winced slightly at the bitter taste; the ale was strong this time. He looked at the bartender questioningly but she was busy tending to another customer. Merlin shrugged to himself; they must have just opened another keg or something.

"_As Mrs. Murphy sat in the corner pouring out her grief  
Kelly and his gang came tearing down the street  
They went into an empty room and a bottle of whiskey stole  
They put the bottle with the corpse to keep that whiskey cold_"_That's how they showed their respect for Paddy Murphy  
That's how they showed their honour and their pride;  
They said it was a sin and shame and they winked at one another  
And every drink in the place was full the night Pat Murphy died"_

Merlin felt them again; those eyes were watching him from somewhere. He looked around a serious frown on his brow. Gwen caught his arm and gave him a happy look that asked what was wrong. He smiled at her, not wanting to worry her, she was having a good time and he didn't want to ruin that for her. He shook his head and turned back to the Minstrels… then noticed one of them staring at him. Merlin's hair felt like it stood on end. He couldn't look away. Those eyes held his own securely in their gaze for a time and then they flashed golden…"_About two o'clock in the morning after emptying the jug  
Doyle rolls up the ice box lid to see poor Paddy's mug  
We stopped the clock so Mrs. Murphy couldn't tell the time  
And at a quarter after two we argued it was nine_"_That's how they showed their respect for Paddy Murphy  
That's how they showed their honour and their pride;  
They said it was a sin and shame and they winked at one another  
And every drink in the place was full the night Pat Murphy died"_

He couldn't look away. He felt a sheen of sweat form on his brow with the effort he used to pry his eyes away but the gold irises had him trapped. Then the pressure rose, his ears began to ache, his skin felt sharp, tense. The room suddenly felt too crowded, too small and hot. He couldn't seem to breathe. Still those eyes held him captive.

"_They stopped the hearse on George Street outside Sundance Saloon  
They all went in at half past eight and staggered out at noon  
They went up to the graveyard, so holy and sublime  
Found out when they got there, they'd left the corpse behind!_"_That's how they showed their respect for Paddy Murphy  
That's how they showed their honour and their pride;  
They said it was a sin and shame and they winked at one another  
And every drink in the place was full the night Pat Murphy died"_And the ripple of magick flooded the room; feeling around the happy, jovial faces as though searching for someone or thing. He felt it brush past him; circle Gwen for a moment before circling himself in its strange whispery dance. It seemed to single him out for a moment, suspicion and curiosity brushed against his mind. Unbidden, he felt his magick respond to the call, felt it rise within him and sigh as though acknowledging another's presence. Then he felt a sharp flavour in his mouth, a peculiar feeling in his gut and a high pitch noise ringing through his ears… then suddenly he was free. _  
_

"_Oh the night that Paddy Murphy died, is a night I'll never forget  
Some of the boys got loaded drunk and they ain't been sober yet;  
As long as a bottle was passed around every man was feelin' gay  
O'Leary came with the bagpipes, some music for to play_"_That's how they showed their respect for Paddy Murphy  
That's how they showed their honour and their pride;  
They said it was a sin and shame and they winked at one another  
And every drink in the place was full the night Pat Murphy died"  
_

He looked around, eyes narrowed as the song finished and the crowd roared their delight. He couldn't find those eyes. Anywhere.

They were just… gone.

He turned then to Gwen to see if she'd seen or felt anything but she was practically falling asleep at the table. And now that he thought about it, he was kind of tired himself. It was time to leave.

Giving one last sweep around the tavern, he decided he'd think on it in the morning before moving to Gwen's side and helping her stand. He found her cloak and draped it over her shoulders before bidding a few random co-workers farewell and leading his friend out of the tavern. The cool air was a relief to his frazzled nerves and he breathed it in deeply.

"That was just amazing!" Gwen gushed in a drunken slur on his arm. She almost stumbled but Merlin managed to catch her in time and set her back on her feet. "I can't believe I've never heard a Minstrel band play, they were so good! Can you imagine Uther's face if he had them playing at one of his glorious balls? I'd pay a fine coin to see that!" Merlin cracked a grin at that thought; Uther's face would be a sight if that had ever happened. Arthur's too.

"I had a wonderful time Merlin! How is it that you know exactly what it is I need when I'm feeling sad or happy or anything?" She continued, not coherently thinking about what she was saying, just saying what was on her mind at the time (not that she was any different when sober; there was just a considerable lack of apologising and fluster this time). "I mean, you're always there, with the right words or the right adventure that I need to get me going again. How do you do that? I know you said you were a psychic and all that but you must be! Arthur must be in two minds about you sometimes, are you really psychic and should he hang you or are you just incredibly lucky? …if he thought about it, he'd make a fortune out of you." Merlin just guided and nodded at her while she verbalised her ale-besotted thoughts but that last one caught his attention. Arthur in two minds about him? Make a fortune?

"Imagine if Uther got a sniff of that! You being psychic… you'd be on that pyre quicker than you could say the word." And Merlin's depressing thoughts took him even deeper into the black depression void that had somehow lodged itself in his mind.

"Uh Gwen?" He tried, stopping his stride and pulling her elbow so that she would stop too. She looked at him as if to ask '_What? Why have we stopped_?' He gave an amused nod of the head to her right. "You're home." He said simply. She glanced to her home as if to double check, her mouth formed an 'o' shape before smiling again.

"Thanks Merlin, What would I do without you?" He just smiled as she opened her door and turned in the door way to face him. "I had a great time tonight, Thanks for being a friend Merlin." If Merlin hadn't known she had feelings for the Prince, he'd have thought she was flirting in a coy way, but he knew better. This was their friendship, on such a level that intimacy wasn't a problem anymore. He smiled back at her, grateful for the company and friendship she had provided tonight.

"Good night Gwen." He said simply and turned away. He heard her door close behind him and he smiled again.

Yes, tonight had been a good night.

* * *

The next morning greeted Gwenivere with a harsh morning light and the loud shrill whistle of bird song from beyond her open window –which she didn't remember leaving open. What a horrid morning. But she couldn't complain; it was her morning off; a rare moment that she had to herself to catch up on her personal work. She was still going to give Merlin an earful later for letting her drink so much ale and cider last night. How he managed to afford it all was beyond her.

Upon spying her grocery basket by her door, she suddenly realised that she had been neglecting her food stores for a while. She sighed, gave the basket a withering grimace then resigned herself to the task at hand. Today was going to be an awful day.

The market place was as lively as always with merchants crying out their wares in loud shouts whole cattle groaned noisily in the background and chickens cackled and clucked with a high tremor. All in all, Gwenivere's headache hadn't improved much. So when she bumped into a broad strong chest which caused her to drop her basket and spill all her purchases on the dirty floor while almost toppling over herself it was safe to declare that her actions were not her own when she huffed and shoved the hands that caught her away in a moment of flustered frustration.

"Damnit! Watch where you're going!" she growled irritable, not even looking up but crouching down and focussing on her now very dirty carrots and bread that were now at her feet.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Gwen." A most familiar voice said in a strong stern but slightly amused tone. Her head snapped up, her hand flew to her mouth, her fallen basket suddenly forgotten.

"Prince Arthur! Oh gods! I didn't realise! I'm so sorry!" She began but he cut her short, knowing she'd go on apologising until the end of time if she could. Instead he redirected the conversation to the reason he was in the market place to begin with.

"Have you seen Merlin?" He asked, sounding rather serious in his reasons for seeking the young man out. "He never showed up this morning." He explained, though why he felt the need to explain himself all the time to her, Gwenivere could understand. She was just a servant after all.

"Not since last night Sire. Have you checked with Gaius? If his morning's been anything like mine, he'll probably still be in bed." She replied as she knelt back down to gather her run away vegetables. Surprise hit her when Arthur also knelt down and helped to pick up her lost items. Sometimes the man confused her to the point of madness.

"That was the first place I checked." Arthur admitted. "Imagine my surprise when I discovered that his bed hadn't been slept in and that Gaius hadn't seen him since he left with you to the tavern last night." He stated, looking up at her as though calculating her response. His suspicions (originally Merlin's) of the Minstrels being behind this strange ailment fortifying when his self proclaimed spy had failed to report in that morning.

"Not been slept in?" Gwenivere repeated shock evident on her face. "But he left for Gaius' just after making sure I got home safely. He'd have been home in less than ten minutes at the very latest." She claimed, worry settling over her brow. Arthur frowned; he hadn't meant to make her worry.

"Well, I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere. The idiot's too clumsy to be able to hide forever." He said lightly as he picked up the last carrot and handed it to her. She smiled before taking it from him and standing up, but before she could reach her full height, a wave of exhaustion swept through her. Before she knew it she was in Arthur's arms again looking up at him, at his strong broad shoulders, his angelic golden hair, his deep blue eyes…

"Gwen? Are you alright? Gwen!" His strong voice asked; a wobble of worry very evident. It wasn't fair, how could she let herself fall in love with the Prince! Why was fate so cruel that she had to fall for the one she couldn't have…

"_Know all about…_" She muttered, the beginning of a tune in her head, guiding her heart to the right words… his brow creased in confusion at her words, his expression questioning his own ears.

"_Yeah, 'bout your reputation_." And with a sudden burst of energy and self directed anger, she pushed herself out of his grasp and turned away stopping a few feet from him, her back still to him. Her heart gave her the beat, her mind ringing with a melody she'd never heard before, but it all felt so right. She just had to get it off her chest.

"_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation. _

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are…" _

She turned to him then, her face full of frustration and confusion, but not at her own actions, rather at her feelings and the injustice of it all. Arthur could only stare at her, disbelief written into every inch of his being. _  
_

"_You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
_

"_Loving you, __That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you _

_Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah, baby you're the right kind of wrong…" _

By now several people had begun to crowd around, watching the very public display of emotions from Gwenivere and wondering just what it was that had possessed her. Arthur was beginning to think that there was a link between this madness and the strange ailment of the servant from yesterday. 

"Might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms…"

She started striding toward him as though he were to blame for what she was going through. The scowl on her face looking a little scary. He backed away and almost reached for his sword but stopped himself. This is Gwenivere… the shy, quiet servant girl who wouldn't even dream of doing something this bold or daring…

_"They say your something I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
_

"_Loving you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_This must be the ailment! First it starts with a song… then the person collapses. Arthur frowned as he watched his friend closely. She was walking around the little circle the crowd had created with a forceful step and gesturing her frustration, confusion and … ahem, _desires_ to the world. Uncaring of who saw… for now. She was panting a little from the exertion, but there was nothing physical to show she was ill. Likewise, he'd never heard of an ailment that would force a person to sing their hearts out. It had to magic. What else could it be?

"_I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah_She stopped right in front of him. Her voice quieter than before. Her eyes, bearing down on him with that same pent up frustration that he felt just as much as she did over the situation. Then they flashed gold. He held back a gasp. It _was _magic. And if someone managed to get to Gwen last night… what the hell had happened to Merlin? The situation just became a lot more serious.

"_I know all about,  
Yeah about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are…"_

She moved away before he could grab her, and try to stop this madness. He tried to chase after her but she skipped from his reach, unknowing of his actions. 

"You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Hey-yeah

"_Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
_

He finally caught her and spun her round to face him just as she finished her song. _"Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong…" _And as she finished her last note, horror struck her heart and showed itself clearly on her face. Her words were strangled, lost in her throat which had constricted considerably. Even her incessant apologies failed her.

Arthur continued to frown at her, his hand around her wrist in a loose grip. His lack of any other reaction gave her all the strength she needed to flee. And flee she did; twisting her arm free of his hold, she ran, uncaring of her basket of groceries that were once again on the floor in a dirty heap.

He let her go, his thoughts still racing through his head. There must be a sorcerer in Camelot, one that was able to heavily influence one's inhibitions and relay them to the world through song and dance. But that was the problem now; the only person who could have shed some light on the situation was missing and his only other lead was in danger of falling to the same ailment as Lydia, the other servant.

Even as the thought formed in is mind, he was moving toward Gwenivere's home with haste, following her exact path but only stopping to send a guard to summon Gaius. A plan formed in his mind as he moved. If he was going to get to the bottom of this, he was going to have to see what all the fuss was about with these minstrels. If Merlin didn't show up by tonight, he was going to the tavern himself in disguise. He'd take a few knights too just in case things got bad.

Damn it! Damn it all!

* * *

**A/N**: _Ok yes I think I need to work on my 'comedy' side of things… looked and sounded better in my head._


End file.
